Behind the Mask
by Raven D'Acanto
Summary: What do you see every time you watch XMen? The heroes: The XMen. The villains: The Acolytes, The Brotherhood of Evil Mutants. But what about what they really are? Are the Acolytes really that bad? Does the Brotherhood really want Evil? Can the XMen be tha
1. The Acolytes

(A/N: ok. I called it behind the mask cuz it's showing wut they're all like when they're not in public being all perfectly good or evil or whichever they are. Our first look: the Acolytes and Magneto. –they are my faves.- P.S. the book I said Eric's reading is the one from X-2… when he's in the prison thing. I'm pretty sure that's wut it's called, but I don't have the movie with me to reference or nething. If I got it wrong, let me kno and I'll change it.)

"You boys ready for dis?" The Cajun asked with a grin, "You are all about to be beaten by me, Remy Lebeau, card master extraordinaire."

John smiled a little and said in a mocking voice, "Nice poker face, Gambit."

Remy laughed, "I don' need a poker face, Pyro, all I need is skill."

"Too bad he doesn't have much of that either." Piotr said with a chuckle, "There is no way you can win while _I'm_ playing against you. I never lose. And I don't intend to; especially in a small game of cards."

"It's not just a game, mon ami, it's a passion; it takes a special air; it's life."

"Nice speech, Gambit." Victor Creed said with an exaggerated yawn, "Just lay the cards down."

Remy laid his cards on the table with a defiant laugh, "t'ree aces and two jacks."

John laid his cards down next, "two queens and a ten and an ace."

"Pathetic." Remy said quietly.

But John's attention was turned to Piotr, who put his cards down, "an ace, king, queen, jack, and ten."

Remy crossed his arms, bragging silenced, and turned to Creed, "What 'bout you, Sabretooth?"

Victor's brow furrowed as he looked at his cards and over to Piotr's and Remy's. He put his cards on the table, "Two aces and two tens."

John and Piotr looked at Victor's hand, then to Piotr's, then to Remy's. How could this be possible? They were only playing with one deck of cards. All turned on Remy.

"No wonder you're such a big talker, Cajun. You don't need luck, you need to cheat!" Victor said, face furious.

Remy looked stubbornly across at Sabretooth, "Prove it." He said with an air of defiance, "Any o' you could'a cheated. Just because I'm the master o' cards doesn't mean I'd be the first to cheat."

"Oh yes it does!" John retorted, standing quickly. "Let's see up your sleeves!"

Remy stood and took a hasty step backwards, "What makes you t'ink somebody like me needs to hide cards up his sleeves? A master trickster like me has better methods o' cheating. I don' need this attitude for you guys. I'm-"

Victor had grabbed onto his arm and Piotr his other. Victor shook his sleeve and pulled it up. Four more aces flew from his sleeves and Remy's face turned from cool confidence to panicked worry.

"You're in for it, Lebeau." Victor growled, his grip tightening on Remy. The Cajun hastily yanked his hands from both Colossus' and Sabretooth's grip and took a few more hasty steps backwards. "Well, dat was fun. Some other time then. Later boys." He turned and ran down the hall; with Victor right behind him, Piotr on his tail, and Pyro taking up the rear.

* * *

Eric came out of his study when he heard his Acolytes in the hall. He could see Remy disappearing into a hall further back, with the other three chasing behind him, calling him a cheater. Eric looked down at the main room, where the four boys had been sitting before and saw the cards lying on the table and others spread about on the floor. Eric Magnus Lensherr hardly ever showed his emotions openly; it was a sign of weakness. Yet, the scene seemed comical to him and he couldn't help but chuckle under his breath, a small smile creeping onto his face.

He walked back into his study, still able to hear the boys running about, having fun. He had been planning on coming out of his study to yell at them and tell them they had to train more. But, when they seemed so happy, he could hardly find the iron hand and straight face he needed to order them about. They could afford some time to relax, Eric comforted himself, _they might not be human, but it's okay for them to act it every once in a while._

This thought planted in his head, Eric sat back down to read The Once and Future King again. It was his favorite book; it taught him about many things he still needed to know. The book inspired him and helped him move on in his goal for mutant's to be place in the rank they deserved; the highest rank. They were born superior (they were not called homo-superior for nothing). Some day, Erik knew he would be the one to bring mutants to their true justice. Maybe by then, his old friend, Charles Xavior would have come to his senses and decided to help Magneto.

Charles was a fool for not realizing that mutants deserved to be on the top. But, for some reason, his want to have a world where humans and mutants lived in peace was also inspiring. Charles was one of the greatest mind and most sensible man Eric knew. The two got along for many reasons. Even though Eric knew Charles' dream would never come true, he could not help but wish it would. He just wanted his friend to be happy, for him to be successful. But Eric knew it wasn't true and it would never be true. There was no way humans would accept mutants in any way, so the only way to get them to leave mutants alone was to be above them.

Eric smiled to himself and opened his book to the place he had left of. He could here Remy's triumphant cry as he stormed back up the hallway and chuckled to himself again. That boy was such a free spirit. Eric started at the top of the page and his grin grew as he realized he was at his favorite part. This time of peace was good for him, he realized with a small sigh, maybe he could finish his book without any unwanted interruptions.


	2. The XMen

(A/N: Tis the X-men's turn! We see their calmer side lots more… but I had fun w/ it neway. I've had this lil suspicion about Jubes and Icey… so maybe it'll work out… or maybe I'll make a love triangle… I dunno yet. Whichever's funner to work out.)

Ah, Dracula meets Warewolf man, there's nothing quite so good. Sitting in a dark room, alone, at twelve at night, curled up in bed with a good ol' horror book was about as good as it got for Rogue. Kitty, her more-than-annoying roommate, was having a "sleepover" with Amara and Jubilee. Which, honestly, made no sense to Rogue considering the fact that they lived in the same house… even if that house happened to be a huge mansion. But that was just a small technicality.

Rogue was absorbed in her book. _Dracula approached the heaving Warewolf with caution. He may be immortal, but something was strange about this huge, furry creature. Dracula reached out a hand tentatively, ready to withdraw at any sign of hostility. The ware wolf twitched and - _BAMF!

"Hey Rogue! Whatcha doin'?"

Rogue let out a scream, her heart missing a beat as the blue fuzzy elf popped in from above her. She must have jumped feet into the air. "Jesus, Kurt!" Rogue shouted, trying to get her heartbeat back to normal. "Hasn't anybody told you _not to do that_! You scared the hell outta me!"

Kurt's pointy ears seemed to droop as he dropped onto her bed and said sulkily, "sorry."

Seeing his sudden mood swing and childish face pout melted Rogue's anger in seconds. He may not be her blood brother, but was close enough. And she had a bit of a weak spot for him.

"It's ahlright, Kurt," she said with a smile, her southern accent showing through, "you just scared me, thaht's all. Did you want somethin'?"

Kurt seemed to perk a little as he said, "Well, I don't have anything to do. So thought I'd check in on my favorite bib sister!" He smiled, showing his pointy demon-like fangs.

"Ah was just readin' a book," Rogue said, holding up the book so he could see the cover.

"Ahk," Kurt replied, making a face, "I've never been a fan of Vampires. They were a common rumor in my old home."

"Oh," Rogue replied with a dismissing shrug. "Well, sense you've ruined the moment pretty well, ah suppose we could go out and do somethin'."

Kurt smiled again, showing all his teeth, "cool! Let's go!" He grabbed Rogue's gloved hand and the two vanished with a defiant BAMF!

1234567890

"Aww! Come on, Jubes! You _know_ you like Bobby!" Kitty purred to Jubilee, her hands clasped together.

"I don't know," Jubilee replied, her face a confused frown.

"It would be so _totally_ cute!" She said happily.

Amara giggled, "I'm _sure_ he likes you!"

"He does not!" Jubilee exclaimed, turning quickly to face Amara, "You're just saying that!"

"Well, she's gotta be saying it for a reason," Kitty said, a smile growing across her face, "Amara's, like, not somebody to lie, you know?"

"What if she's wrong!" Jubilee said suddenly, growing less sure of herself.

Kitty giggled again. "Well, there's only one way to find out," she said in a sing-song voice.

Ohmigosh, Kitty, I _can't_!" Jubilee exclaimed, her hands flying to her mouth.

"_You_ can't," Kitty pointed out.

Amara laughed, "Way to go, Kitty! I'll stay here with Jubilee."

"No!" Jubilee jumped up, "You wouldn't!"

"Oh! Come on!" Kitty begged, "It would go fine! I wouldn't tell him you liked him! I'd just ask if he liked you."

"I d_on't_ like him," Jubilee retorted, crossing her arms.

"Don't lie," Amara said with a smile, "I _know_ you like him."

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do _too_!"

"Do-" Jubilee stopped and looked around the room, "_Where did Kitty go?_"

Amara shrugged, "Guess she left." Another giggle escaped her lips.

1234567890

Bobby sat at the table, tapping his fingers. Evan and Ray sat on either side of him. Evan let out a sigh. Ray looked around the room, sitting up a little. After scanning the room, he plopped back into his chair.

"Where's Kurt?" Bobby finally asked.

"I don't know," Ray said with a sigh, "He said he was just gonna go really quick."

"But where, man? Where'd he go?" Evan asked.

Ray shrugged, "Don't ask me."

Kitty fell into the room for the ceiling, landing neatly in a chair next to Bobby. "Hey, Icey," she said brightly, repressing a giggle, "can I talk to you, like, alone?"

Bobby exchanged suspicious looks with the two boys, then shrugged, saying, "Why not?"

Kitty led the way into another room, promptly walking through the door. Bobby followed hesitantly, pushing the door open slowly so he wouldn't hit her.

Evan looked over at Ray, raising his eyebrows, "wonder what that's all about."

Ray shrugged, "It's probably nothing."

"Man, its Kitty," Evan replied, "It _can't_ be nothing."

Ray nodded, "You're right," then he sighed, slouching in his chair, "I wish Kurt was here. He could sneak in and listen, no problem."

"Should we go look for him?" Evan suggested.

Ray straightened, "Sounds better than sitting around here."

Both boys stood and left in search of the fuzzy prankster. It couldn't take them too long to find a blue boy.


End file.
